


Magnetised

by germanpsychiatrist



Category: Lalka | The Doll - Bolesław Prus
Genre: Angst, Julian Ochocki to cynanomowa bułeczka zbyt dobra zbyt czysta na ten świat, M/M, Myśli samobójcze, Ochocki nigdy nie odbył jeszcze stosunku płciowego, Rzecki naczelny shiper, Stanisław Wokulski bywa chujem, ale nie jest aż tak źle :), ale szczerze to Wokulski wisi Ochockiemu tonę czekolady i sprzątanie łazienki do konca życia, bardzo was przepraszam, bezwstydny fluff w pewnym momencie, ciężki angst, czemu ja go tak krzywdzę, czujcie sie ostrzeżeni, członek Wokulskiego to też cytat, for science and matura!, głównie jest chujem, interesy Rzeckiego ex machina, jeszcze parę rzeczy ex machina, karmienie zupką, mam seks analny i foe yay, nauczycie sie przynajmniej imion i niektórych wydarzeń, nie do konca wiem co sie tu zadziało, nie jestem pewna co do isnienia obopólnej zgody bohaterów, obawiam się że to są mniej wiecej cytaty, opiekowanie się ukochanym, pocieszanie ukochanego, polecam, skil Wokulskiego z Syberii, to wszystko wina heteronormatywnego społeczeństwa, trochę lekkiej przemocy, wspomniana próba samobójcza, Łęcka to panna lekkich obyczajów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanpsychiatrist/pseuds/germanpsychiatrist
Summary: Jedno opóźnienie zaproszenia, jeden bal i jeden wieczór zmieniają życie Juliana Ochockiego. Fik o tym, co się stało, gdy zatwardziały kawaler poznał miłość inną niż tę do balonów. Nie było łatwo.OSTRZEŻENIE: Sami bohaterowie nie wiedzą, na ile ich stosunek był uświęcony wzajemną zgodą. Seks w złości, no i cóż. Czujcie się uprzedzeni.Podziękowania dla cyanideemperor, mojej bety, która mnie wspierała przez, o zgrozo, kilka miesięcy pisania tegoż tworu.





	

"Cause it's not right, I'm magnetised  
To somebody that don't feel it  
Love paralyzed, I know you're never gonna need me  
I'm sure as the world keeps the moon in the sky  
She'll keep me hanging on (keeps me hanging on)  
She keeps me hanging on (keeps me hanging on)  
She keeps me hanging on"  
Tom Odell, “Magnetised”

Julian Ochocki wyszedł z ciepłego, wypełnionego śmiechem, rozmowami, muzyką i zapachami wnętrza na zimną ulicę. Wzdrygnął się, otulił szczelniej płaszczem i rozejrzał się. Nie wyglądało na to, by jeździły jeszcze sanki, a co dopiero dorożki. Westchnął. Czekało go przedzieranie się przez zaspy.  
Już miał ruszać, jego myśli zaczęły odpływać w stronę nowego pomysłu na rozwiązanie problemu napędu w maszynach latających, gdy zauważył stojącą pod drzewem postać, prawie całkiem zasypaną śniegiem. Coś kazało mu przystanąć i przyjrzeć jej się dokładnie. Tylko twarz nieznajomego była odsłonięta. Cóż, wcale nie nieznajomego. Był to Stanisław Wokulski.  
\- Dobry wieczór, panie Wokulski. Lubi pan chłód, by w taką pogodę przebywać na ulicach tego pięknego miasta? - zaczął lekko, lecz brak reakcji zapytanego zmusił go do zbliżenia się do pokrytego śniegiem mężczyzny. - Panie Stanisławie?  
Brak odpowiedzi. Ochocki położył delikatnie rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. Wyczuł drżenie, już prawie drgawki. Zauważył ruch warg mężczyzny, przybliżył twarz. Usłyszał coś jakby: “Iza-bela. Zostaw mnie, Ignacy”. Oczy Wokulskiego były szkliste i utkwione w przestrzeń. Nie, w okno.  
No tak, bal, ku czci nudnej arystokracji, a szczególnie będącej panną na wydaniu nudnej Izabeli Łęckiej. A wielki człowiek, jakim był Wokulski, narażał z tego powodu życie. Julian westchnął zrezygnowany. Nie wiedział, co robić. Powinien go odprowadzić do jego mieszkania, ale w tym stanie ten kawaler, bez kogoś, kto mógłby się nim zająć, mógłby po prostu położyć się w jakimś koncie i przeziębić sobie płuca. Poza tym mieszkanie Ochockiego było bliżej. Młody wynalazca ponownie wydał z siębie zrezygnowane westchnienie, objął Wokulskiego i podtrzymując go ruszył w stronę swego miejsca zamieszkania. Starszy mężczyzna wybudził się chyba na tyle, by się nie przewrócić i pozwolić się prowadzić. Był bardzo wyziębiony.  
Po dłuższym czasię wypełnionym wpadaniem w zaspy, wydostawaniem się z nich, wciąż na nowo, dotarli wreszcie pod drzwi kamienicy, w której mieszkał Ochocki. Wokulskiemu udało się utrzymać na nogach, opierając się o płot, gdy jego towarzysz męczył się z bramą. Julian nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem dotarli na górę, do jego mieszkania. Pierwsze, co zrobił w środku, było zdarcie z Wokulskiego ubrań. Zatrzymał się przy koszuli. Popatrzył niepewnie na Stanisława. Ten próbował rozpinać guziki, ale jego dłonie wciąż za bardzo się trzęsły. Ochocki stwierdził, że nie ma co się przejmować śmiesznymi konwenansami i kontynuował pomaganie przyjacielowi. Zostawił mu tylko zajecie się bielizną, gdy opuścił pokój w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś suchego przebrania. Po chwili rzucił ręcznik i jakieś ubrania w kierunku Wokulskiego - nie było czasu na uprzejmości - i poszedł zagrzać wodę. Gdy wrócił, Stanisław był już ubrany i skulony na fotelu. Ciągle się trząsł. Julian okrył go kocem i podał mu parującą herbatę.  
Przez jakiś czas milczeli. Wokulski sączył ciepły płyn, Ochocki rozpalał ogień w kominku, w którym na szczęście przed wyjściem na bal zostawił sporo drewna. Gdy mu się to udało, usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko przyjaciela. Przez jakiś czas milczeli. Gdy cisza stała się dla Juliana trochę krępująca, podnoiósł wzrok na towarzysza, otworzył usta. Od razu je zamknął. Wokulski miał zamknięte oczy i równo oddychał. Ochocki nie był pewien, czy to bezpieczne wobec wyziębienia przyjaciela, ale stwierdził, że da mu odpocząć. Podniósł kubek, który stoczył się na dywan i udał się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mógłby przygotować starszemu mężczyźnie. Postanowił odgrzać wczorajszą zupę. Od czasu do czasu wracał do salonu sprawdzić, czy nic się Wokulskiemu nie dzieje. Na szczęście oddech miał równy i jego ciało powoli się ogrzewało. Julian słyszał, że Stanisław był na Syberii. Musiał być bardziej odporny na chłód. Co nie znaczyło, że stanie pod drzewem w taką pogodę było dobrym pomysłem.  
Gdy zupa przeznaczona dla starszego mężczyzny wystygła, a zegar wybił północ (już półtorej godziny od opuszenia balu), Ochocki usłyszał jakieś odgłosy w salonie. Pobiegł tam i zobaczył, jak starszy mężczyzna podnosi się z fotela i mówi:  
\- Wybacz, że zasnąłem, może już wyjdę?  
\- Chwila, zrobiłem ci już jedzenie, nie ruszaj się, tylko je odgrzeję.  
Wokulski chciał chyba zaprotestować, ale usiadł z powrotem. Julian wrócił po chwili z parującym talerzem. Stanisław go przyjął i zaczął jeść. Po jakimś czasię odstawił naczynie na stolik i powiedział:  
\- Dziękuję ci za tę przysługę. Już nie będę ci dłużej przeszkadzał.  
Ochocki poczuł nagle gniew.  
\- Przysługę? Jutro znaleźliby pod tym drzewem twoje zwłoki! Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co robisz? Żebyś chociaż poszedł na ten bal. A ty zamarzasz gapiąc się w okno. Nie wierzę nawet, że zdołałeś dojrzeć tę swoją Izabelę.  
Stanisław zwrócił gwałtownie wzrok w stronę przyjaciela.  
\- Nie obrażaj jej. Zaczynam żałować, że przeszliśmy na “ty”.  
Ochocki jakoś nie potrafił się zmusić do załagodzenia sytuacji.  
\- Jesteś wielkim człowiekiem, zawsze cię podziwiałem. Aż do tej całej historii z moją kuzynką. Nie widzisz tego, co dostrzega każdy? Kokietuje wszystkich, tylko nie ciebie, któremu tak dużo zawdzięcza. Ci ludzie mnie brzydzą, przyczepili się tak naprawdę pośrednio do ciebie, do twojego wpływowego stanowiska, krzywdząc cię przy tym. Ale bardziej brzydzi mnie moja kuzyneczka. Nie wstydzi się przyjmowania tej hołoty, cieszy się ich awansami.  
\- Nie traktuje ich poważnie. - ostro odparł Wokulski.  
\- Może i tak, ale każdy ślepy, nawet ona, zauważyłby twoje uczucia względem niej. Ona się tobą bawi, zresztą innymi też, ale tamci to wyrachowana, “obyta w świecie” banda.  
\- Bawiłeś się dzisiaj wśród tej “bandy”.  
Julian trochę się zmieszał, ale potrząsnął głową.  
\- Owszem, ale nie nazwałbym tego dobrą zabawą. Znasz mnie chyba też na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie zabiegam o ich względy. Jednak żyjemy w takim kraju i na takim świecie, że towarzyskie rozrywki odbywają się tak, a nie inaczej, wśród takich, a nie innych ludzi. Wśród niższych klas nie ma nikogo interesującego, z wiedzą, na tych balach przynajmniej trzeba udawać zainteresowanego czymś więcej niż kobietami i pomnażaniem swego kapitału. Zresztą, ja się też bawię z tak zwaną płcią piękną, cóż zrobić, jestem mężczyzną, a niektóre kobiety są przynajmniej znośnie rozumne.  
\- Dopiero co potępiałeś takie zabawy.  
\- Znajome mi kobiety nie traktują tego poważnie, ja też niczego takiego nie sugeruję. Za to Izabela cię kokietuję, udając cnotkę. Nie uważam tego za uczciwe.  
\- Źle ją oceniasz.  
\- Znam ja dłużej niż ty, i wierz mi, nie ma w niej nic interesującego.  
\- To dlaczego flirtowałeś z nią? - ton Wokulskiego stwardniał.  
Ochocki poczuł, że na jego policzki wpełza rumieniec, postanowił jednak odeprzeć stanowczo atak.  
\- Każdy ma słabości. I to ona głównie... wyrażała zainteresowanie.  
\- A ty to akceptowałeś?  
\- Może i tak - młodszy mężczyzna odparł gwałtownie - ale przynajmniej nie straciłem dla niej rozumu. To doprawdy żałosne, jak marnujesz swoje talenty, które mogłyby przysłużyć ludzkości, dla płaskiej, zimnej, rozwiązłej kobiety, która...  
Nie udało mu się dokończyć, gdyż o mało co nie dostał ataku serca. Został gwałtownie poderwany w górę i popchnięty na ścianę przez Wokulskiego, którego twarz znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko. Widział dokładnie jego nieogolone policzki, cienie pod oczami, niezdrową bladość mimo podniecenia i gniew, a także coś mrocznego, niepokojącego, rozpaczliwego w jego oczach.  
\- Zimna, rozwiązła kobieta, której pozwalałeś na zaloty, jak ta tak zwana przez ciebie banda, przed którą chcesz mnie może chronić, co? - wysyczał Stanisław, wpijając rękę w podbródek towarzysza, także ten nie mógł bronić się słowami, a zresztą niczym innym, bo był przyciśnięty i przytrzymywany drugą, wolną ręką napastnika. - Nie jesteś lepszy ani ode mnie, ani od nich. I nic nie wiesz o tej kobiecie.  
\- Jesteś ślepy. - udało się wydusić Julianowi. - I tak, żal mi cię...  
\- Tak? Teraz też mi współczujesz? - wycedził Wokulski, wbijając towarzysza mocniej w ścianę i wykręcając mu boleśnie rękę. Po chwili puścił ją i przybliżył jeszcze bardziej twarz do oblicza przyjaciela. Zastygli tak przez moment, którego długość zaczęła w końcu robić się niepokojąca. Podobnie jak fakt, że Stanisław niemiłosięrnie powolnym ruchem zbliżał się do Juliana. Ochocki mógł policzyć wszystkie zmarszczki na tej ogorzałej twarzy. Ciepły oddech, muskający twarz młodego naukowca, nagły ruch nogą blisko dość intymnych miejsc i nagle Julian usłyszał jęk. Wydobywający się z jego własnych ust. Obaj mężczyźni zastygli.  
Ochocki nigdy nie odbył jeszcze stosunku płciowego, jego kontakty intymne ograniczały się do niewinnych pocałunków i trzymania się za ręce. Teraz jednak poczuł, że jego umysł wędruje w te niezbadane jeszcze rejony i z zaiste niemal naukową precyzją, a przy tym dużą prędkością pokazuje mu obrazy nieprzeznaczone dla niewinnych oczu i bardzo niedogodne w tej sytuacji i przy dużej bliskości. Zdał sobie z przerażaniem sprawę z tego, że krew płynie mu w dolne partie ciała. Noga Wokulskiego pozostała na swoim miejscu. Julian próbował ją odtrącić, odsunąć się, ale było już za późno. Starszy mężczyzna zamarł i spojrzał na towarzysza rozszerzonymi źrenicami. Nagle Ochocki poczuł, że coś boleśnie wpija mu się, a właściwie wgryza w usta. Zszokowany, próbował się uwolnić, ale starszy mężczyzna trzymał go mocno. Julian nie wiedział, o co w tym chodzi: o gniew, chęć zranienia, czy jakąś chorą żądzę?  
Po chwili pocałunki, czy raczej coś o wiele brutalniejszego, przeszły na szyję. Julian z przerażeniem odkrył, że zaczyna czuć... przyjemność. Poczuł przerażenie, wstręt, chciał się wyrwać. Mógł to zrobić, Wokulski już go nie trzymał, ale czując język starszego mężczyzny na rance na swojej szyi, nie potrafił powstrzymać jęku. Kolano, które już wcześniej znalazło się między jego nogami, zaczęło ocierać się o jego nabrzmiałego członka. Poczuł kolejne fale pożądania. Zwiotczał, oparł się o ścianę, pozwalając na wszystko. Jednak nie dane mu było zaznać spokoju tego wieczoru. Silne ręce pochwyciły go i praktycznie rzuciły na pobliską sofę, na brzuch. Coś zsunęło szybkim ruchem jego spodnie i bieliznę. Potem nic się nie działo, wykręcił się do tyłu i zobaczył Stanisława plującego w dłoń i nakładającego ślinę na swojego nabrzmiałego członka. Nagle zadygotał. Poczuł, że coś wślizguje się między jego pośladki i wchodzi do środka. Coś dużego. Bolało jak cholera. Rozchylił bardziej nogi, ale niewiele to pomogło. Chciał krzyczeć, ale wolał nie myśleć, co by było, jakby teraz ktoś tu wszedł. Członek Wokulskiego zaczął poruszać się w jego wnętrzu, w rytmie wyznaczanym przez spazmy bólu. Jednak po chwili poczuł coś nowego, nadal rozrywającego, ale była to przyjemność. Zacisnął zęby i poddał się temu, poruszając biodrami. Jakiś czas później uderzenia stały się szybsze, słyszał przyspieszony oddech swój i starszego mężczyzny. Gdy myślał, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma, poczuł, że oczy zasnuwa mu mgła. Zacisnął zęby na poduszce i całe jego ciało wygięło się w paroksyzmie rozkoszy. Po chwili, powoli odpływając, poczuł coś ciepłego spływającego mu po tyłku i stłumiony okrzyk: “Izabela!” To go nagle otrzeźwiło. Oswobodził się spod nagle zwiotczałego uścisku mężczyzny, który oparty o kanapę oddychał głęboko. Sam uczynił podobnie, starając się zachować dystans.  
Po jakimś czasię, który mógł być zarówno minutami, jak i godzinami, ocknął się ze snu, w który nawet nie zauważył, jak wpadł. Zobaczył, jak Wokulski podrywa się nagle. Julian zdążył zobaczyć przerażenie w jego oczach, zanim starszy mężczyzna chwycił swoje ubrań i wybiegł z pokoju. Trzasnęły drzwi. Młody wynalazca ukrył twarz w dłoniach i skulił się. Był ciągle w szoku. Zdarzyła się ostatnia rzecz, jakiej mógł oczekiwać. A jego własna reakcja na pewno przekraczała w tym momencie zdolność wnioskowania młodego naukowca. Potrafił tylko czuć. Nie wiedział, czy powinien czuć się napadnięty. Ale na pewno nie tak, jak teraz - przeraźliwie samotny.  
***  
"Przez rok cierpiałem na jakąś chorobę mózgową, a zdawało mi się, że jestem zakochany."  
Bolesław Prus, “Lalka”

Ochocki starał się po prostu nie myśleć.  
Nie była to idealna strategia, ale innej nie miał.  
Pierwszy dzień po był tak normalny, że aż go to zdziwiło. Wszyscy zachowywali się wobec niego zwyczajnie. Poza bólem w tylnej części ciała wszystko potoczyło się zwykłym trybem: śniadanie, ślęczenie godzinami nad projektami, obiad w restauracji, książka. Tylko że to wszystko było gdzieś daleko, poza nim. Nie udało mu się wymyślić niczego sensownego i nowego, nic nawet nie dokończył. Narysował parę rysunków technicznych, w połowie orientując się, że nie wie, co one przedstawiają. Przypominały jakiś przypadkowy labirynt. Na lekturze dzieła o aerodynamice też nie potrafił się skupić. Coś go podkusiło, by wziąć z biblioteczki jakiś romans, który dostał lata temu na święta od kogoś zbyt ważnego, by go wyrzucić, ale nawet już nie pamiętał, kto to był. Podobno było to genialne przedstawienie życia na Litwie w przeddzień rozbiorów, w dodatku przechowany starannie stary egzemplarz z podziemia nieobjętego cenzurą, ale już z przedstawienia bohaterów można było wątpić w wartość dzieło. I wnioskować, że prezent musiał otrzymać od przedstawicielki płci pięknej. Główną bohaterką była kobieta, która marzyła o lepszym życiu, oczywiście nie miała posagu i żyła na prowincji. Przekartkował prawie pół książki, gdy jego oczy przykuł fragment, dialog:  
“ - Panie Radziwiłł, proszę mnie zostawić, jeszcze ktoś zobaczy...!  
\- Proszę mi się nie opierać, droga panno, wiem, że pani mnie pragnie.  
\- Ale kocham innego!  
\- Ha, nie jest pani miłością mojego życia, ale korzystajmy z chwili, zanim to wszystko szlag trafi.  
\- Och, panie...”  
Julian rzucił książką o ścianę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
( - Wokulski nie przyszedł dzisiaj na obiad, zawsze tu jada, a u Łęckich też ich nie było, czyżby zachorował?)  
Dzień drugi: patrzenie się w przestrzeń, co po pewnym czasię zamieniło się we wpatrywanie się w ścianę, w którą został wciśnięty i...  
Trzy następne dni: ta ściana miała ciekawe zacieki (falliczne skojarzenia, miał falliczne skojarzenia, histeryczny śmiech nie pomagał).  
Czwartego dnia Julian Ochocki, młody geniusz, wynalazca, postanowił wziąć się w garść. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Nie wiedział, czy można było to zakwalifikować to, co się stało, do napaści. Chyba łatwiej byłoby sobie powiedzieć, że to się stało bez jego przyzwolenia, że nic nie czuł. Ale miał złe przeczucie, że jest nie tyle zraniony, co w jakiś sposób zmieniony. Najważniejsza dotąd była jego pasja i praca - nauka. Czemu teraz nie potrafił się na niej skupić, za to w jego mózgu jak w wymarzonej przez fantastów (do których według wielu osób sam się zresztą zaliczał) pętli czasowej powtarzały się jęki tego drugiego? Szczególnie ostatni.  
“Izabela”  
(- Och, witaj, drogi kuzynku, nie uciekaj, jak ci się powodzi? Przychodzi dzisiaj do mnie Wokulski, trochę go nie było, może też się zjawisz? Nie? To zapraszam choćby jutro, mamy karnawał!)  
Huczne zabawy ogarnęły miasto. W końcu przemógł się i poszedł na proszony obiad. Po nudnym posiłku gospodarz, tak dobry znajomy Łęckich, że mógł się u nich zjawiać bez zaproszenia, zaproponował mały spacer do ich kamienicy. Wszyscy się zgodzili, Ochocki też, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robi. Damy w pięknych toaletach, starzy znajomi, muzyka. Udało mu się nawet nawiązać interesującą rozmowę na temat upowszechniania elektryczności w miastach na Zachodzie, gdy jego mózg wyłączył się na widok Stanisława Wokulskiego, który wszedł do sali. Ich oczy spotkały i przez ułamek sekundy Julian zobaczył w oczach drugiego mężczyzny strach i, tak, obrzydzenie. Po chwili Wokulski odwrócił wzrok i ruszył w stronę przeciwną od miejsca, w którym stał Ochocki. Młodszy mężczyzna widział go jeszcze dwa razy tego wieczora, raz, gdy rozmawiał z Izabelą Łęcką. Jego twarz była pełna światła. Bardziej interesująca była druga obserwacja, podczas której Izabela, cała w skowronkach, konwersowała z wiankiem wielbicieli. Wokulski stał obok, jego twarz zastygła w jakimś brzydkim grymasię, blask przygasł.  
Ochocki starał się nie myśleć, próbował trzymać się swojego planu, ale nie potrafił zaprzeczyć, że za pierwszym razem poczuł ukłucie bólu w piersi. Za drugim razem doświadczył dziwnego połączenia żalu, współczucia i jakby radości. Nagle Stanisław podniósł na niego wzrok. Grymas zniknął, ale pojawiła się panika. Gdy się opanował, obrzucił sparaliżowanego Juliana pełnym niechęci spojrzeniem i odwrócił wzrok.  
Noc tę Ochocki spędził po raz pierwszy od wielu lat bezsennie, zanim po czwartej nad ranem zmęczenie zatrzymało myśli, których nie potrafił zrozumieć, nie chciał zrozumieć, nie chciał, by istniały. Ale znał zachowanie zakochanych osób, i...  
Nie, nie. Po pierwsze, to było chore, po tym, co się stało. Po drugie, Wszechświat nie mógł być tak okrutny, by padło akurat na mężczyznę, w dodatku zakochanego bez pamięci w kimś innym, w kobiecie, która nim gardziła? Ta pogarda, co zapewne ciekawe z psychologicznego punktu widzenia, przenosiła się też na Ochockiego. Który leżał na łóżku, myśląc o sofie, na której robiono z nim rzeczy, o których nie chciał pamiętać, i czuł, jak przyspiesza mu puls i krew napływa mu do twarzy, a potem w inne interesujące części ciała. Wychylenie się na lodowate zimno przestrzeni za oknem pomagało, ale nie zatrzymywało myśli.  
Plan niemyślenia nie do końca wyszedł zgodnie z założeniami. Mimo że były one naprawdę krótkie i, wydawałoby się, proste.  
Gardził sobą.  
***  
 "Jestem piramidalnie głupi - pomyślał.  
Ale nic mu to nie pomogło."  
Bolesław Prus, “Lalka”

Zaczął się wielki post, ale nie oznaczało to końca zabaw, nie w Warszawie, w kręgu towarzystwa, które do końca obrzydło Ochockiemu. Szczególnie to spotykające się u Łęckich. Tam przestał się w ogóle pojawiać, gdzie indziej bywał z towarzyskiego obowiązku, ale w ostateczności, gdy już nie mógł wytrzymać ze swoimi myślami sam w mieszkaniu. Rozmyślał nad wyjazdem gdzieś, może do Paryża, może mógłby wypytać dokładniej o Geista Wokulskiego... i tu się kończyła ta myśl, i Julian siędział dalej w Warszawie. Umiał już skupić się na pracy, poza niektórymi dniami, o których nie chciał myśleć. Było to jedyne, co pozwalało mu na zachowanie resztek równowagi duchowej, ale często po prostu się zawieszał i robił coś mechanicznie, nie było co marzyć o stworzeniu czegoś nowego. Czasem czuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma, ale co miał zrobić? Zabić się z powodu czegoś, co najwyraźniej nie miało znaczenia dla nikogo innego?  
Stanisław był wesoły, szczęśliwy. Julian starał się nie zauważać go, ale czasem jednak ocierali się o siębie na jakimś przyjęciu albo widzieli na ulicy. Albo raczej Ochocki widział Wokulskiego, bo ten ostatni był nieobecny myślami, albo głupio uśmiechał się w przestrzeń, albo... Tak, był jeden raz, który wywołał kolejne sprzeczne uczucia w młodszym mężczyźnie: Stanisław wyszedł od Łęckich zachmurzony i zamyślony. Tak czy inaczej, na Juliana nie zwracał uwagi. Ochocki nie powinien tej atencji chcieć. To, co zrobili, było niemoralne, złe, mniejsza o pederastię, ale Wokulski kochał Izabelę, i to była zdrada, która dotykała też Juliana, który jednak miał podejrzenia, że jakaś jego część się z tego cieszy.  
Po godzinach analizowania wszystkiego w trakcie gapienia się na sufit, albo co gorsza na tę ścianę, miał wrażenie, że zaczyna wariować.  
Dlatego gdy do Warszawy przyjechała Wąsowska, spotkał się z nią w banku. Niemal jej nie słuchał. Była ładna, zawsze mu się podobała i nie było obawy, że weźmie jego awanse na poważnie, traktowała go lekko, jak większość tych półinteligentów. A napięcie wymagało wyładowania choćby w niemal niewinnym dotyku. Na pewno rozpraszało. Poszedł pod rękę z Wąsowską do Łęckich, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od rozmyślania, czy zobaczy Wokulskiego.  
U Łęckich nie było Stanisława, tylko Izabela. Od razu zauważyła, że był “smutny”. Był zirytowany, i chwalenie się jego flirtem przez Wąsowską go pogorszyło sytuację, tak że musiał na chwilę wyjść, teoretycznie do pana Łęckiego. Gdy wrócił, Kazimiera dalej ciągnęła tę grę. Dał się zaciągnąć na obiad, długi i niezręczny. Gdy wreszcie wyszli i wsiedli do powozu, odwrócił się bokiem do pani Wąsowskiej i spoglądając na ulicę wyrzucił z siębie:  
\- Żeby ta Bela raz już skończyła z Wokulskim tak albo owak…  
\- Zapewne wolałbyś pan: tak, ażeby zostać jednym z przyjaciół domu? Ale to się na nic nie zdało — rzekła pani Wąsowska.  
\- Bardzo proszę, moja pani — odparł z oburzeniem, on i ta hołota?— To nie mój fach… Zostawiam to Starskiemu i jemu podobnym…  
\- Więc cóż panu zależy na tym, ażeby Bela skończyła?  
\- Bardzo wiele. Dałbym sobie głowę uciąć, że Wokulski zna jakąś ważną tajemnicę naukową, ale jestem pewny, że nie odkryje mi jej, dopóki sam będzie w takiej gorączce… Ach, te kobiety z ich obrzydliwą kokieterią…  
Udało mu się zejść na temat emancypacji. Odetchnął z ulgą i pojechał do Wąsowskiej na posiłek, wieczorem do teatru, następnego dnia do opery, jeszcze później na proszony wieczór. Jeżeli w ogóle zwracano na nich uwagę, uważano ich za parę. Nie bronił się i rzeczywiście zalecał się do Wąsowskiej. Ale były to żarty, oboje to wiedzieli. Sposób na oderwanie się od rzeczywistości. Czy też od pewnych myśli/ Prawda była taka, że stał się typowym arystokratą, zaczął ignorować pracę. Chciałby móc się w niej zatracić, ale nie potrafił się na niej skupić. Pilnował się, by nie zacząć pić w trakcie ostatnich trudności. Rauty i proszone obiady wystarczały mu za używkę.  
Im bliżej świąt ku czci Ukrzyżowanego, tym więcej było tych rozrywek, oczywiście w ramach filantropii. Izabela była wszędzie, a co za tym idzie Wokulski, zupełnie nią zaślepiony. A ona otwarcie flirtowała z innymi. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem on mógł ją kochać. Ale z drugiej strony nie pojmował też własnych uczuć.  
Pod koniec marca został zaproszony na raut z jakimś zagranicznym skrzypkiem, Molinarim. Przybył wraz z Wąsowską. Spotkały go dwa nieszczęścia: muzyka była mierna i był tam Wokulski. Na oczach wszystkich zdradzany przez Izabelę, choć może tylko on użyłby tak ostrego słowa (ale tylko to liczyło się dla Juliana).  
Ochocki widział każdy szczegół, choć może nie powinien się tym zajmować, dla własnego spokoju ducha. Ból i szok na twarzy Stanisława, gdy zobaczył omdlewający zachwyt Łęckiej Molinarim. Jego bezradne spojrzenie, gdy po koncercie Izabela z entuzjazmem zapoznała się z artystą i usiadła z nim przy stoliku, nie zerkając nawet na Wokulskiego. Ten zerwał się nagle i uciekł z sali. Julian dostrzegł, że wybiega na ulicę. Zwrócił się do Wąsowskiej, z którą siędział.  
\- Moja kuzynka zaczyna mi się coraz mniej podobać — rzekł . — Widzi ją pani?…  
\- Od godziny — odparła pani Wąsowska. — Ale zdaje mi się, że i Wokulski coś spostrzegł, bo był bardzo zmieniony. Żal mi go.  
\- O, niech pani będzie spokojna o Wokulskiego. Prawda, że dziś jest rozbity, ale jeżeli się raz ocknie… Takich nie zabijają wachlarzem.- nie wiedział, czemu to mówi  
\- Więc może być dramat…  
\- Żadnego — rzekł Ochocki. — Ludzie o skoncentrowanych uczuciach wówczas tylko są niebezpieczni, jeżeli nie mają rezerw...  
\- Mówisz pan o tej pani… jakże ona… Sta… Star?…  
\- Boże uchowaj, tam nic nie ma i nigdy nie było. - przerwał jej ostro. - Zresztą dla zakochanego mężczyzny nie stanowi rezerwy inna kobieta.  
Ani mężczyzna, ogólnie rzecz biorąc.  
\- Więc cóż?  
\- Wokulski ma silny umysł i wie o cudownym wynalazku, którego wykończenie naprawdę przewróciłoby świat… - stwierdził z mocą. Chciał zagłębić się w kłótnię, ale obok ich stolika przeszła uśmiechnięta Izabela, i coś w jego mózgu zaskoczyło. Wstał gwałtownie. Nie wiedział, jaki przybrał wyraz twarzy, ale to on zmusił chyba Izabelę do zapytania:  
\- Czy i kuzynek należy do spisku przeciw mnie?  
\- Do spisku nigdy; mogę z panią być tylko w otwartej wojnie.  
\- Z panią? W otwartej wojnie?… Cóż to znaczy. Wojny prowadzą się w celu zawarcia korzystnego pokoju!  
\- To nie mój system.  
\- Czy tak?… — rzekła panna Izabela z uśmiechem. — Więc załóżmy się, że kuzynek złożysz broń; bo wojnę uważam już za rozpoczętą.  
\- Przegrasz ją, kuzynko, nawet w tych punktach, w których liczysz na najzupełniejsze zwycięstwo — odpowiedział uroczyście Ochocki, ukłonił się w ogólną stronę kobiet i wyszedł. Najpierw z sali, potem przemierzył korytarz i jakoś znalazł się w przedpokoju. Tam zatrzymał się i odetchnął. ale na widok zmierzającego ku niemu lokaja, wytwornego i uśmiechającego się, przejął go nagły wstręt do tego sługi, jego ubioru, wyrazu twarzy, nie mógł patrzeć na niego, na całe to miejsce, wypełnione takimi ludźmi. Nie wiedział nawet, co go tak w tym lokaju raziło, ale złapał swój płaszcz i wybiegł na ulicę.  
Oczywiście, skierował się ku swojemu mieszkaniu. Jak trafił pod kamienicę, gdzie mieszkał Wokulski? Oczywiście, szukał dogodnego skrótu. I oczywiście musiał się zatrzymać na widok Wokulskiego siędzącego na murku pod własnym domem. Wilgoć. Wilgoć mogła być nawet bardzo niebezpieczna dla zdrowia.  
Podszedł do starszego mężczyzny, spodziewając się gwałtownej reakcji, jednak ten spojrzał na niego błędnym wzrokiem i znowu schował twarz w rękach. Ochocki nie mógł go tu zostawić w takim stanie. Chwycił Wokulskiego za ramię, delikatnie go podniósł i podtrzymał. Dotarli tak do drzwi, gdzie musiał wygrzebać z kieszeni towarzysza klucze i przekręcić je w zamku. Wspięli się razem po schodach. Na szczęście Stanisław odzyskał na tyle świadomość, by zatrzymać się na pierwszym piętrze i dojść do drzwi swojego mieszkania. Ochocki je otworzył, oddał Wokulskiemu klucze i stanął niezdecydowany. Nie wiedział do końca, co uczynić. Uratował już, jeśli w ogóle było to potrzebne, Wokulskiego przed zimnem, i nie miał żadnego interesu w przebywaniu w domu kogoś, kto nie był zbyt stabilny. Ale właśnie dlatego nie mógł go chyba teraz zostawić. Kto wie, co mógł sobie zrobić.  
Przed chwilą twierdziłem, że jest silnym człowiekiem, i chyba jest, ale może się oszukuję, tylko w jaki sposób...  
Wszedł. Wokulski siędział na fotelu, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Ten silny i wielki człowiek, idol Ochockiego, wyglądał na wypaloną skorupę. Przykro było patrzeć. Z empatycznego, ludzkiego, a przy tym zupełnie obiektywnego punktu widzenia Julian czuł żal i smutek. Po chwili napiętej (ze strony Ochockiego, bo Stanisław wydawał się być nieobecny) ciszy podszedł do Wokulskiego, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i cicho powiedział, wybierając formalne słowa:  
\- Przyjmij... wyrazy najgorętszego współczucia. Moja kuzynka postąpiła haniebnie i zapewne spotka ją nauczka za uleganie pierwszemu lepszemu z tytułem.  
Starszy mężczyzna strząsnął jego rękę ze swego ramienia i zwrócić ku niemu wzrok. Sposób, w jaki przemówił, jakby nie chciał, ale potrzebował rozmowy, może nawet z Ochockim, spowodował dziwną sensację w żołądku tego ostatniego.  
\- Nauczka? Nie chcę jej karać. Nie… nie wiem.  
\- Miałem na myśli ogólną życiową naukę, którą może wyciągnie i bez twojej pomocy... - próbował wtrącić Julian, ale Stanisław go zignorował i ciągnął dalej:  
\- Nie mógłbym jej skrzywdzić. Może chciałbym, nie wiem, odciąć ją od moich pieniędzy, ale nie dałaby sobie rady, a jej bankructwa bym sobie nie wybaczył.  
Ochocki, zapominając, że miał pocieszyć towarzysza, prychnął i rzucił:  
\- Nie byłaby to twoja wina, tylko niedołężności i lenistwa Łęckiego i jej samej. Nie potrafi nawet zatrzymać przy sobie bogatego męża... - urwał, bo Wokulski schwycił go za ramiona i wycedził:  
\- Prosiłem cię już, byś jej nie obrażał. nie rób tego. Mimo… wszystko… nie.  
\- Nie możesz traktować kobiet jak świętości. To zwykli ludzie, zresztą pośledniejszego rodzaju niż męski. Czy bycie kupcem nie nauczyło cię, by zakładać, że wszyscy oszukują, i ustalać takie zasady, by mieli na to mniejszą? Bezwarunkowa miłość to głupota.  
Wokulski puścił młodszego towarzysza, chwycił się za głowę i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. W końcu oświadczył:  
\- Mylisz się. Takie uczucie to jedyny sens, jaki ma życie. Nikt nie będzie mnie kochał za moje wynalazki.  
\- Tylko za pieniądze?  
Stanisław zrobił ruch, jakby chciał podbiec do Juliana ze wzniesioną pięścią, ale po chwili opuścił ją, opadł na fotel i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili do młodszego mężczyzny doszedł cichy głos:  
\- Idź, zanim znowu zrobię coś, czego będę żałować.  
Ochocki odwrócił się, przeszedł przez sień, wyszedł na korytarz i opuścił mieszkanie, budynek i życie Stanisława Wokulskiego. Myślał, że tak się stało, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, że klęczy przed rzeczonym mężczyzną i gładzi niepewnie jego kolana. Ten z początku rzucił Julianowi zaskoczone i przerażone spojrzenie, ale po chwili w jego oczach odbijały się już tylko beznadzieja i rezygnacja. Coś wezbrało w piersi Ochockiego i rzucił się przodu, obejmując drugiego mężczyznę. Wokulski zesztywniał, odsunął go na wyciągnięcie ramion i wpatrzył się uważnie w jego oczy. Po chwili roześmiał się sucho. Równie płaski był jego głos.  
\- Nie ma bezinteresownej miłości, nie ma wierności, prawda?  
Ochocki poczuł ukłucie bólu, ale pozwolił na wszystkie następne wydarzenia. Podobne do poprzednich, z tamtego wieczoru, gdy się wszystko zaczęło. Było może lepiej, bo tym razem sam podał Wokulskiemu wazelinę, którą musiała zostawić mu w kieszeni Wąsowska (jeżeli to była sugestia, to zastanawiało go, co by pomyślała o jej wyniku). Taniec ciał (choć to być może zbyt eleganckie określenie na te gody w akcie nie mającym nic wspólnego z przedłużaniem gatunku), krew krążąca w żyłach, ból i rozkosz. Nie było w tym już przemyśleń, wyrzutów sumienia, wątpliwości. Pojawiły się może przy ubieraniu się, potem w milczeniu i opuszczaniu mieszkania, ale gwar uliczny odpędził od Ochockiego myśli, które wróciły dopiero w mieszkaniu.  
Nie był ignorantem, jak większość polskiej arystokracji, wiedział, co się działo w ciemnych zaułkach Paryża czy Londynu. Nie obchodziło go to, nie o to chodziło. Choć... może jednak. W końcu ... interesował się mężczyzną. Nie uważał wygłaszania podszytych zabobonem wykładów o tym za ważne czy w ogóle potrzebne, takie akty między mężczyznami nie wydawały mu się nawet szczególnie odpychające, ale też nie pragnął tego. Chyba. Teraz przypomniał sobie momenty, w których zauważał, że jeden z inteligentnych studentów, jego znajomych na uniwersytecie, ma, na przykład, włosy o ciekawym odcieniu i przystojną twarz. To było obiektywne spostrzeżenia, oczywiście. Tym bardziej, że wszyscy jego towarzysze z uczelni, a na pewno ci... wyróżniający się estetycznie poznawali piękną kobietę i żenili się. Julian uważał, że to strata czasu. Nigdy nie spotkał kobiety, która byłaby naprawdę interesująca. Owszem, pociągały go fizycznie, ale nie na tyle, by marnować czas na ich zniszczone przez kulturę tolerującą u nich idiotyzm mózgi. I przypuszczał, że to, co się działo miedzy nim a Wokulskim przewyższało jego instynkty wobec płci przeciwnej, na co mógł mieć też wpływ fakt, że mózg Stanisława, poza przywiązaniem do Beli, był o wiele bardziej interesujący. Ale jego uczucia wobec Wokulskiego przypominały intymne stosunki między płciami, także pod względem cielesnym. Najgorsze właśnie było to, że nie tylko, że to było podobne do miłości Stanisława do Łęckiej, tej przeklętej, no cóż, panny lekkiej obyczajów. Jeśli już się trzymać tego delikatnego określenia. Ciekawe, czy rzeczywiście była panną.  
Musiał przyznać: zakochał się w Stanisławie Wokulskim.  
Tak, tak wyglądało odpowiednie słowo. W gruncie rzeczy powiedzenie sobie tego nawet pomogło. Dopóki nie wydarzyło się coś, co było możliwością od dłuższego czasu. Ale i tak, gdy się dowiedział, odczuł to jako kopniak w brzuch, wymęczony już i tak ostatnimi wydarzeniami.  
***  
Więcej niż tydzień, nawet więcej niż dziesięć dni minęło, zanim do Ochockiego zapukał ktoś niezapowiedziany. Z jakiegoś powodu serce biło Julianowi szybciej, gdy otwierał drzwi.  
Na progu stał Ignacy Rzecki.  
Ochocki odsunął się i wpuścił starego subiekta do środka. Ten przez chwilę stał, mnąc nerwowo kapelusz w rękach, dopóki młodszy mężczyzna nie zaprowadził go do fotela przed stolikiem w salonie. Julian usiadł na sofie, tak, tej sofie, i zapytał:  
\- Co pana do mnie sprowadza, panie Rzecki?  
Ignacy odchrząknął i powiedział:  
\- Chciałbym poprosić pana, jako przyjaciela Wokulskiego, o wpłynięcie na niego.  
\- Nie jesteśmy zbyt blisko zaznajomieni, ale dołożę wszelkich starań, by panu pomóc. Co się wydarzyło?  
\- Stanisław zaręczył się z panną Łęcką, co…  
Ochocki przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że traci słuch. Musiał spytać:  
\- Och, Izabela się wreszcie zdecydowała?  
\- Owszem.  
Gdzieś na skraju widzenia Juliana pojawiła się mgła, ale poprzez szum w uszach jakoś dotarły do niego dalsze słowa Rzeckiego.  
\- Nie uważam tego za dobrą decyzję i chciałbym pana poprosić o rozmowę ze Stanisławem, o odwiedzenie go od tego zamiaru.  
\- Pan jest najlepszym przyjacielem Wokulskiego, czemu pan tego z nim nie przedyskutuje?  
Subiekt westchnął.  
\- Nasze relacje, Wokulskiego i mnie, oziębiły się ostatnio. Myślę, że zauważył, nawet ślepy byłby do tego zdolny, że pragnąłem jego związku ze Stawską. Obawiam się, że moje wątpliwości do niego nie docierają. A pan ostatnio rozmawiał dużo z Wokulskim, mówił mi o tym Szuman, o balonach czy innych wynalazkach.  
Ochockiemu zrobiło się trochę zimno – skąd ten sklepikarz wie o ich spotkaniach – ale powiedział tylko coś, czego zaczął żałować chwile potem, nawet zanim Rzecki wyszedł z mieszkania:  
\- Dobrze, postaram się przemówić mu do rozsądku.  
***  
"Posłuchaj. Gdyby mi się ziemia rozstąpiła pod nogami... rozumiesz?... Gdyby mi niebo miało zawalic się na łeb- nie cofnę się, rozumiesz?... Za takie szczęście oddam życie..."  
Bolesław Prus, “Lalka”

I znowu znajdował się przed tymi drzwiami, z napisem „Stanisław Wokulski”. Nie wierzył, że ma zamiar to zrobić.  
Obiecałem Rzeckiemu.  
Ale mogłeś się wycofać.  
Nie mogę pozwolić na to małżeństwo. Ona go zniszczy, ta…  
Ignorując głosik z tyłu głowy, mówiący: och, doprawdy o to chodzi? wszedł do środka.  
Przeszedł od razu do głównego pokoju. Nie było tam Stanisława. Rozejrzał się i wybrał jakieś drzwi. Podszedł tam, otworzył je i zobaczył Wokulskiego, siędzącego przy biurku, zatopionego w papierach. cicho zbliżył się do niego i zajrzał mu przez ramię. Kupiec pisał coś na kartce zorganizowanej w tabelki, jakby na rachunki. Pisał bardzo ładnym, wyraźnym pismem. „Izabela”, małymi, dużymi literami, pochyłymi, pogrubionymi… Ochockiemu zaczęło się to mienić w oczach. Odsunął się trochę ku drzwiom i po uspokojeniu oddechu powiedział:  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Wokulski.  
Stanisław gwałtownie się odwrócił i zmarszczył brwi. Nawet nie siląc się uprzejmości, zapytał ostro:  
\- Co tu robisz?  
\- Przyszedłem z powodu prośby pana Rzeckiego. – odparł Julian, starając się zachować spokój.  
\- Nie mógł ze mną sam porozmawiać? Uważam, że twoja obecność tutaj jest niepotrzebna.  
\- Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie…  
\- Szybko, o co chodzi?  
Z Ochockim działo się coś bardzo złego. Powtórzyły się doznania z rozmowy z Rzeckim. Pojawił się w dodatku ogromny ból w piersiach. Otworzył usta, ale żaden dźwięk nie chciał się z nich wydobyć. Nagle kolana się pod nim ugięły. Nie było nic, o co mógł się podeprzeć, więc runął na podłogę. Udało mu się wypowiedzieć tylko:  
\- Nie żeń się z Belą. Ona…  
Twarz Stanisława wyrażała jeszcze większy wstręt, niż chwilę wcześniej.  
\- Nie chcę tego słuchać. Nikt, nawet Ignacy, nie ma prawa rządzić moim życiem.  
\- Ona cię zostawi, a nawet nie zostawi, tylko będzie zdradzała, przyssana jak pijawka do twoich pieniędzy… aaa!  
Ten okrzyk wyrwał mu się z gardła z powodu silnego uderzenia w policzek. Wokulski stał nad nim ze wzniesioną ręką, cały czerwony. Syczał.  
\- Nie waż się, nawet nie próbuj. Ciężko ją obraziłem, wyobraziłem sobie, że Molinari miał jakieś znaczenie, miałem czelność ją o coś podejrzewać, jakbym ja sam miał prawo do tej świętej kobiety. Ona mi jednak wybaczyła i nie mam zamiaru tego zaprzepaścić. Wynoś się.  
Ochocki nie wiedział, co się działo dalej. Ocknął się na ulicy, gdy o mało nie wpadł pod koła dorożki. Nie widział już, jak w momencie, gdy wychodził, Stanisław zwrócił ku niemu swój wzrok, nagle przepełniony bólem i poczuciem winy, znów niepewny. Ale nie zatrzymał już wybiegającego na oślep mężczyzny.  
***  
"Łatwiej wyrzucić tysiące rubli z kieszeni aniżeli jedno przywiązanie z serca."  
Bolesław Prus, “Lalka”

W momencie gdy Ochocki odzyskał jako taką przytomność umysłu, opuścił Warszawę, nie żegnając się z nikim. Któż się jego wyjazdem przejmował? Może Wąsowska, gdyż robiła mu wyrzuty, że nic nie powiedział, gdy dosłownie dzień po nim pojawiła się w Zasławku.  
Julian pojechał tam, gdyż było to pierwsze miejsce, które nie było Warszawą, gdzie w miarę spokojnie spędzać czas. Niegdyś nie przepadał za tą miejscowością, ale teraz kojarzyła mu się ze spacerami po lesię i spokojem. Co prawda była z nią związana postać pewnej osoby, ale były to jeszcze nieszkodliwe wspomnienia, zanim... Dni mijały monotonnie i nie poznawał siębie, gdyż go to cieszyło. Jego smutek wtapiał się w krajobrazie, ale i roztapiał się w nim. Bywały bezsenne nocy, gdy, nie mogąc chodzić w kółko czy wyjść bez zwracania na siębie uwagi, co było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował, zwijał się w kłąb na łóżku i pozwalał sobie na szloch, co mu się nie zdarzyło od uniwersytetu. Ale wtedy nic mu się nie śniło, co sobie cenił, bo jego mózg miał zadziwiającą skłonność do powtarzania tych samych koszmarnych wspomnień na wiele sposobów. Choć i to było lepsze niż sny, po których budził się z twardym członkiem, pełen wstydu i wstrętu do siębie.  
Starał się sobie jednak radzić. Rozmowy, choć może niezupełnie szczere, rozrywały go bardziej niż niegdyś. Zaczął nawet wykonywać proste obserwacje i eksperymenty. Było mu tu dobrze. Czasem miał wrażenie, że wrócił do Zasławia, bo był tam gdzieś może duch prezesowej. Zastanawiał się, co by mu doradziła w całej tej sprawie, co by o niej sądziła. Mądra kobieta, niestety zmarła.  
I to był ten bardziej realistyczny powód jego pobytu w Zasławiu. Trzeba było dopilnować wykonania jej testamentu, według którego większość majątku miała zostać przekazana na cele dobroczynne. Najpierw wszystko szło spokojnie, ale nagle zdarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz.  
Przybył Starski. Cała urocza rodzina, na czele ze nim i Eweliną, chciała zwalić ten testament na swoją korzyść. Musiał przekonywać barona, który chciał się już przed Starskim ugiąć, walczyć o dobro biedoty. To go męczyło, ale trochę otrzeźwiło i pomogło w zapomnieniu o tym małym, niemęskim bólu, który przecież w ogóle go, jako naukowca, nie obchodził.  
Potem przyjechała Łęcka. Było to nieco niezręczne, ale uczucia kuzynki akurat najmniej go obchodziły, podobnie jak plotki. Dlatego może nie zauważył na początku jej smutku i przygnębienia. Pewnego wieczoru ktoś w obojętnej sprawie wspomniał imię Wokulskiego, a Izabela nagle wstała i zanosząc się szlochem wybiegła z pokoju. Julian zaciągnął wreszcie języka. Nigdy jeszcze nie przeżył tylu sprzecznych uczuć naraz.  
\- Wokulski i Łęcka? Tak, coś się między nimi wydarzyło. Mieli razem jechać do Krakowa, Wokulski wysiadł na jakiejś stacji po drodze. Bela nie chce o tym mówić. Udało mi się napisać do starego przyjaciela Stanisława, Rzeckiego. Wokulski podobno wrócił w okropnym stanie, pan Ignacy jest o niego szczerze zmartwiony.  
\- Kiedy pan Rzecki o tym do ciebie pisał?  
\- Dwa dni temu, napisałam do niego, gdy wróciła Izabela.  
Ochocki poczuł, że musi wyjść. Starając się nie biec, wydostał się na taras. Świecił ostro księżyc, było widać wyraźnie gwiazdy. Znał ich niemal wszystkie nazwy, ale w tym momencie nie potrafił się na tym skupić. Zamknął oczy. Gdyby ktoś był przy nim i usłyszał jego szept, pewnie uznałby, że zwariował.  
\- Nie jest to w ogóle twoja sprawa, słyszysz? On nie chce twojej obecności i w niczym mu nie pomagasz. Zresztą to jego wina. I Łęckiej, życzę jej szczęścia ze Starskim. Nie, nie wolno działać ci na ich szkodę. I zostajesz.  
Nazajutrz rano Julian Ochocki wyjechał do Warszawy.  
***  
Nie oszukiwał się już, pojechał od razu do Wokulskiego. Ciągle wiedział, że to bardzo zła decyzja, ale był świadom jej podjęcia i nieuchronności tego czynu. Nie chciał myśleć nad tym, czemu nie mógł tego uniknąć, a także po prostu nie mógł, coś zatrzymywało się wtedy w jego mózgu.  
Musiał się czasem podtrzymywać ścian na schodach, ale jakoś dotarł do jego mieszkania. Po kilku dłuższych wdechach zapukał do drzwi. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Powoli, wstrzymując oddech, wsunął się do środka. Skierował się w stronę salonu. Nikogo tam nie było, tykał tylko zegar. W rytmie przesuwania się jego wskazówek podszedł do jakichś drzwi, innych niż te od gabinetu. Otworzył je. Była to sypialnia. Panował w niej zaduch i nie pachniało tu fiołkami, ale nie zauważył tego, bo serce zatrzymało mu się na moment: znalazł Wokulskiego.  
Leżał on na łóżku, bez ruchu, na wznak. Nie zmienił pozycji w żaden sposób, jakby nie zauważył obecności Juliana. Był w dziennym ubraniu, właściwie nie przykrywała go pościel. Jego oczy obramowywały cienie, kontrastując z bladą, ziemistą cerą. Wyglądał na chorego.  
Ochocki nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Nie planował tej rozmowy. W końcu jednak zaczął mówić, szeptem, ale coraz głośniej.  
\- Dzień... dobry. Wiem, że nie powinienem tu być, ale słyszałem, żeś w nienajlepszym zdrowiu, a jestem w interesach w Warszawie i, nie chcę zakłócać twojego spokoju, to prawdopodobnie było najzupełniej zbędne, chciałem tylko sprawdzić, i...  
Urwał, gdyż jego słowa nie wywarły żadnego wrażenia na mężczyźnie. Zbliżył się do niego ostrożnie. Dalej żadnej reakcji. Wyciągnął rękę, przysunął się o kilka kroczków i, dziwiąc się swojej śmiałości, położył dłoń na czole Wokulskiego. Było rozpalone, a jego wargi suche.  
\- Kiedy ostatnio coś piłeś?  
Udało mu się zauważyć ruch oczu, które jednak nadal kontemplowały sufit.  
\- Albo jadłeś?  
Skurcz na twarzy, który przypominał grymas niezadowolenia, znany już dobrze Ochockiemu.  
Julian wyszedł, i wrócił po chwili z kubkiem wody. Zatrzymał się przed drugim mężczyzną, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Niepewnie odstawił naczynie na szafkę przy łóżku i, rzucając ledwo dosłyszalne “proszę, wypij to”, udał się znowu do kuchni. Tam, nie musząc nawet długo szukać, znalazł sporo jedzenia, jakieś pieczywo i warzywa, ale schnące albo więdnące. Rozgladając się po kuchni zauważył okno, wychodzące na targ. Gdy wyjrzał przez nie, zobaczył stojących tam ludzi, między innymi jakąś staruszkę otoczoną stosami mięsa. Nagle przypomniał mu się  uniwersyteckie, zimowe wiczory i zupę, którą przygotowywała mu mama (akurat wtedy musiało ich nie być stać na służącą, była chora albo po prostu jego rodzicielka chciała przypomnieć sobie dzieciństwo, wypełnione samodzielnym gotowaniem). Pewnego dnia w ramach eskperymentu i chęci pomocy pomógł ją ugotować. Mógłby to chyba powtórzyć.  
Jak do każdego nowego pomysłu, odniósł się do tego z entuzjazmem. Kupił pół kurczaka, używając w ramach sprawiedliwości pieniędzy z kominka, włożył go do gotującej się wody i zajął się krojeniem warzyw. Było to dziwnie uspokajające, mimo niecodzienności i niezręczności tego, co robił (nie była to jego kuchnia i nie gotował dla rodziny, ale nie zamierzał przestawać). Dodał do gotującego się wywaru kawałki zieleniny, i zaczął chodzić nerwowo po mieszkaniu, czekając. Po ponad godzinie (zdążył przeczytać kilkadziesiąt stron jakiejś powieści) postanowił spróbować dania i stwierdził, że jest zaskakująco znośnie smaczne. Nalał zupę do jednego z niewielu czystych talerzy w mieszkaniu, wziął też łyżkę i udał się z parującym wywarem do sypialni.  
Wokulski nadal leżał, ale przekręcił się na drugi bok. Wyraźnie popatrzył na Juliana, kiedy wszedł on do środka, ale po chwili znowu zawiesił wzrok w przestrzeni. Ochocki postawił naczynie obok łóżka i chciał się odsunąć, ale zauważył, że naczynie z wodą nie zostało opróżnione. Westchnął, a potem zacisnął zęby. Nie było czasu na zabawę, wystarczająco dużo zużył go, robiąc jedzenie.  
Przysunął sobie krzesło do łóżka Wokulskiego, wziął talerz, nabrał trochę zupy i zamarł z ręką w powietrzu. Nie wiedział, jak to zrobić. W końcu zbliżył łyżkę maksymalnie do ust Stanisława i powiedział, czując się głupio:  
\- Proszę, otwórz usta.  
Przez chwilę myślał, że starszy mężczyzna nie posłucha, ale ten po paru sekundach wykonał polecenie, z mizernymi rezultatami, ale wystarczyło, by jedzenie dotarło do jego ust. Ochocki poczekał, aż zostanie ono przełknięte (nie było tam niemal żadnych stałych, dużych elementów) i powtórzył cały ten proces. Trochę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co robi i że robi to dla człowieka, który go, być może, napadł, potem pobił i ... odrzucił, ale stan zdumienia nie opuszczał go już od dłuższego czasu.  
Po, hym, karmieniu Julian poszedł zmywać naczynia. Robiło się ciemno i nie wiedział, co zrobić dzisiaj. Zostawić Wokulskiego? I czy w ogóle miał się gdzie zatrzymać? Miał niejasne wspomnienie sprzedawania mieszkania przed wyjazdem. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Ochocki postanowił zastąpić gospodarza. Miał nadzieję, że to będzie ktoś przypadkowy, by jego pobyt tu nie wydał się nikomu znajomemu dziwny. Jego szczęście sprawiło, że na progu stał Rzecki.  
\- Pan Ochocki? Nie wiedziałem, że pan jest w Warszawie! Co pan tu robi?  
Julian nie był przygotowany na tę falę pytań, ale udało mu się wydukać:  
\- Interesy - słyszałem, że źle z Wokulskim - i -  
Pan Ignacy posmutniał.  
\- Tak, coś się stało i nie mogę dociec, co. Podobno zerwał z Łęcką...  
\- Tak, to chyba prawda.  
\- To bardzo dobrze, ale martwię się o niego. Zostałbym z nim, ale mam niecierpiące zwłoki interesy, ostatnio byłem tu dwa dni temu... - przy tych słowach Rzecki przesuwał się do środka mieszkania. Zobaczył wielki gar w kuchni i zmarszczył brwi. Podszedł do kuchenki i przyjrzał się cieczy, po czym spojrzał ze zdumieniem na Ochockiego i zapytał:  
\- Czy to pan to ugotował?  
\- Uch, tak, pomyślałem, że to mu pomoże, wygląda na dość chorego i słabego...  
Ignacy patrzył na niego przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem. Nagle twarz jego rozjaśniła się, wykonał taki ruch, jakby chcia uściskać wynalazcę, jednak zastąpił to strumieniem słów:  
\- Jestem panu niezmiernie wdzięczny w imieniu Stanisława, jest to niezwykłe, co pan robi dla tego człowieka, w dzisiejszych czasach wyręczania się innymi. Czy ma pan zamiar zostać w mieście na dłużej?  
\- Raczej tak...  
\- Czy mógłby pan nocować tutaj? Przez najbliższy tydzień nie mogę być przy Stasiu zbyt często, czy może mi pan pomóc?  
\- Hm, nie mam obecnie lokum w Warszawie...  
\- To cudownie, czyli mogę na pana liczyć! Proszę podawać mu jedzenie i zabawiać rozmową, jeśli uda mu się zebrać myśli. Przypuszczam, że on nie miałby nic przeciwko i w normalnym stanie ducha (Och, panie Ignacy, nie wie pan wielu ciekawych rzeczy, pomyślał gorzko Julian), by czuł się pan tu jak u siębie w domu. Powodzenia, muszę się już żegnać.  
I wyszedł z mieszkania, zostawiając w nim trochę oszołomionego Ochockiego, który jednak poza tym czuł jakąś wielką, cichą radość, stojąc tak ze ścierką do naczyń na środku salonu w cudzym domu.  
 ***  
Drugi i trzeci dzień były wypełnione nudą, ale i niepokojem. Wokulski nie wstawał z łóżka i się nie odzywał, chociaż reagował na mówione do niego słowa ruchem ciała lub głowy, może zresztą w ogóle niezwiązane z wypowiedziami Ochockiego. Na szczęście chodził za potrzebą. Julian wietrzył sypialnię i miał nadzieję, że starszy mężczyzna będzie niedługo wystarczająco silny i zdeterminowany, by się umyć. W tym nie miał zamiaru mu pomagać, póki nie będzie to konieczne.  
Czwartego dnia usłyszał nagle trzask czegoś tłuczonego. Pobiegł do pokoju Stanisława i ujrzał kawałki talerza rozsypane pod dywanie, na którym widniała żółtawa plama. Wokulski wyglądał, jakby go to zaskoczyło i zastygł z łyżką w dłoni, w górze, ale zapomniał, czemu się tym przejął. Julian westchnął i zaczął zbierać odłamki, wyszorował też dywan. Następnych posiłków nie zostawiał już w pokoju Wokulskiego, tylko przychodził go od razu karmić. Było to z początku dziwne, ale musiał przyznać, że to polubił. Stanisław wtedy przynajmniej okazywał jakieś emocje, zazwyczaj proste i dziecinne. O wiele milsze od innych wersji jego charakteru.  
Poza zajmowaniem się Stanisławem Ochocki rzeczywiście zajmował się swymi interesami, odwiedzał ważnych członków swej rodziny i arystokratów, ale szybko wracał do mieszkania z kupionymi jadalnymi produktami, by zastać Wokulskiego ciągle na łóżku, wpatrzonego w sufit. Było to jak wracanie do czegoś stałego, znajomego, i przez to dobrego, mimo tak ponurej sytuacji.  
W sobotę odwiedził ich Rzecki, popatrzył smutno na Wokulskiego i zapytał Ochockiego, czy nie zostałby przy Stanisławie jeszcze jakieś dwa tygodnie, bo w sklepie będzie generalna inwentaryzacja i nie może zostawić swoich zabawek “na pastwę tych Żydów”. Julian nie protestował. Cieszył się między innymi tym, że może pomóc staremu subiektowi, który wyglądał na smutnego i podupadającego na zdrowiu.  
Następnego dnia zdarzyło się coś, na co Ochocki nie był gotowy, ale cieszył się, że to nastąpiło. Ponura cisza była lepsza niż... inne ponure rzeczy, ale niepokoiło go milczenie Wokulskiego. Który wreszcie je przerwał, choć nie słowami.  
Julian wrócił ze spotkania ze znajomym ze studiów do... domu i zamarł na progu, po czym zrobił ruch, jakby chciał pobiec w głąb mieszkania, ale pozostał w miejscu. Powoli zdjął ubrania i niepewnym krokiem skierował się ku sypialni starszego mężczyzny. Może się przesłyszał... ale nie. Zza drzwi dochodził odgłos spazmatycznego szlochu.  
Powoli otworzył drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Wokulski leżał na boku i płakał, trzęsąc się i obejmując rękami. Ochocki nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić w tej sytuacji, nigdy nie potrafił obchodzić się z własnymi czy cudzymi uczuciami. Jednak nie mógł na to patrzeć. Mając nadzieję, że to coś pomoże, podszedł do łóżka i po chwili zastanowienia usiadł na nim. Wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją lekko na ramieniu starszego mężczyzny. Ten wydawał się tego nie zauważać. Julian zaczął więc gładzić jego ramię. Po jakimś czasię dreszcze trochę ustały, oddech Wokulskiego się uspokoił. Ochocki spojrzał na niego i ich oczy się spotkały, po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu młodego wynalazcy przy pełnej świadomości Wokulskiego. Wzrok Stanisława był, oczywiście, pełen bólu i zmęczenia, ale było tam coś jeszcze, coś łagodniejszego i bezbronnego. Julian pragnął... sam nie wiedział, objąć go, pocałować, ale nie ruszył się. Wokulski wysunął powoli rękę w kierunku drugiego mężczyzny, to samo w odpowiedzi zrobił Ochocki. Ten dotyk był delikatny, Julian niemal się nie ruszał, a uścisk dłoni Stanisława był bardzo słaby, ale młodszy mężczyzna zrozumiał krótki przekaz: Dziękuję.   
***  
Zaczęli rozmawiać w środę. Pierwsze słowa wypowiedział Wokulski, gdy Ochocki wrócił z torbą pełną jedzenia. Były to:  
\- Znowu rosół?  
Julian zamarł. Odpowiedział, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał, jakby rozmawiali o takich rzeczach codziennie:  
\- Nie, tym razem dodam do niego pomidorów i ryżu.  
\- Czy... mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc?  
Drzwi sypialni otworzyły się i w na progu stanął Wokulski. Opierał się, a raczej podpierał o framugę, ale stał i mówił do niego. Po tylu dniach. Ochockiemu udało się zamknąć usta i otworzyć je, tym razem nie na całą szerokość.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Mógłbyś się zamiast tego umyć i przebrać.  
Na twarzy Stanisława pojawiła się niechęć, ale pokiwał głową i zniknął w sypialni. Po jakimś czasię zupa gotowała się, z łazienki dochodził chlupot wody w wannie (na którą Wokulskiego było stać). Julian czuł w sobie energię, której nie było w nim od dłuższego czasu. Może nie wszystko, ale będzie lepiej.  
Przeszedł do salonu, zostawiając zupę, by się gotowała. Wziął jakąś książkę i zaczął wpatrywać się w jakiś akapit, czasami nerwowo zerkając na drzwi łazienki. W końcu otworzyły się one i Wokulski wyszedł w świeżym ubraniu i z chustką przyciśniętą do policzka. Widząc pytający wzrok Ochockiego, powiedział:  
\- Zaciąłem się przy goleniu.  
\- Mogłeś mnie poprosić. O pomoc. - powiedział Julian, nie wiedząc, czy to już byłoby dziwne, czy juz byli na tym etapie znajomości.  
\- Może zrobię tak następnym razem. - odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic starszy mężczyzna.  
Rozmowy stały się nowym elementem ich rutyny. Nie było to nic długiego, a Wokulski nadal zapadał w długie okresy apatii. Jednak wtrącenie jakichś uwag, bez których można byłoby się obejść, na temat codziennych rzeczy, jak jedzenie, ogrzewanie mieszkania, mycie naczyń. Stanisław robił to zazwyczaj. Wspominali nawet czasem wyjścia Ochockiego, przez chwilę dyskutowali nad ekscentrycznym księciem, obrońcą “naszego nieszczęśliwego kraju”. Niby nic takiego się nie działo, ale Julian zaczął się pojawiać w domu trochę wcześniej, by móc siędzieć przy kominku wraz ze starszym mężczyzną i gapić się w ogień, wymieniając krótkie uwagi na temat, chociażby, warszawskiej elity. Krótkie, gdyż Stanisławowi trudno było  skupić się nawet na tym, co sam mówił. Ochocki nie potrafił go pocieszyć, choć co prawda raczej się tym nie zajmowali. Chyba obaj nie umieli radzić sobie z uczuciami, swoimi czy innych. Jednak dwie ważne rozmowy przerwały w końcu tę rutynę.  
Pierwsza obyła się, gdy Ochocki wrócił do mieszkania z banku. Zastał Wokulskiego otoczonego książkami, głównie z obrazkami, “Baśnie Tysiąca i jednej Nocy”, “Don Quichot”, “Robinson Kruzoe”. Wszystko to leżało na podłodze w nieładzie, a Wokulski siędział i patrzył się w przestrzeń. Na widok młodszego meżczyzny powiedział ni stąd, ni zowąd:  
\- Co to za rozkosz dla zmęczonego umysłu te pałace z drogich kamieni, drzewa, których owocami były klejnoty!… Gdybym był czarodziejem, który posiada dwie bagatelki: władzę nad siłami natury i zdolność stawania się niewidzialnym…Gdybyś ty i tacy Rzeccy mieli siłę, a nie - tu się zająknął - Starscy i Maruszewicze…  
Julian czuł się dziwnie wzruszony tymi fantastycznymi wynurzeniami, ale powiedział ostrożnie:  
\- Świat tak jednak nie wygląda i musimy się z tym pogodzić.  
\- Jakbym nie wiedział!... - rzucił nagle gniewnie Wokulski i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Młodszy mężczyzna żałował, że się odezwał. Miał już wyjść, gdy dobiegł go głos kupca:  
\- Wybacz. Wiesz, że nie jestem... zdrowy.  
Ochocki wykonał jakiś nieokreślony, niezręczny ruch ręką i chciał wybyć, ale zatrzymał się znowu na głos kupca:  
\- Chciałbym cię... przeprosić. Prosić o wybaczenie. Zresztą, nie chodzi o mnie. Chciałbym, byś wiedział, że jest mi przykro z powodu tego, co się między nami stało. Nie wiem... nie wiem, na ile tego chciałeś. Nie potrafię zrozumieć, czemu to zrobiłem. To było... Izabela...  
Nie udało mu się zachować pewnego głosu gdy wymawiał imię ukochanej.  
Julianowi udało się jakoś odpowiedzieć:  
\- Przyjmuję twoją prośbę i wybaczam. Na pewno, w pewien sposób, tego... chciałem. I nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić tego, przez co musiałeś, musisz przechodzić...  
Po chwili, gdy Ochocki już myślał, że to koniec ich dyskusji, starszy mężczyzna odezwał się:  
\- Tak, nie wiesz. I nie życzę ci tego.  
Coś w Julianie gwałtownie skręciło się, skurczyło, jakby protestując przeciw Wokulskiemu. Ale wyszedł.  
Co mogę wiedzieć o uczuciach tego człowieka?  
***  
Kolejna rozmowa odbyła się przez to, ze Wokulski po raz pierwszy wyszedł sam na miasto, do jakiegoś sklepu. Ochocki nie był pewien, czy jest rozsądnym nieoprotestowanie tego. Na pewno zniechęcił się całkiem do tej wyprawy, gdy do mieszkania wszedł z Wokulskim Szuman. Ten ostatni na widok młodego wynalazcy zmarszył brwi i powiedział:  
\- O! Miło pana widzieć, panie Ochocki!  
\- Przeszkadzam panom?  
-Nie - odparł Szuman - możesz pan nawet być pomocny. Bo właśnie radzę w tej chwili Stachowi, ażeby leczył się romansem, ale… nie idealnym. Z ideałami już dosyć…  
Ochocki coś wymamrotał, sięgając po podane mu cygaro.  
\- Awantura! - mruknął Wokulski.  
\- Żadna awantura - prawił Szuman. - Człowiek z twoim majątkiem może być kompletnie szczęśliwy, do rozsądnego bowiem szczęścia potrzeba: co dzień jadać inne potrawy i brać czystą bieliznę, a co kwartał zmieniać miejsce pobytu i kochanki.  
\- Zabraknie kobiet - wtrącił Ochocki.  
\- Zostaw pan to kobietom, a już one postarają się, ażeby ich nie zabrakło -odparł szyderczo doktór. - Przecież ta sama dieta stosuje się i do kobiet.  
\-  Ta kwartalna dieta?… - spytał Ochocki.  
\- Naturalnie. Dlaczegóż one mają być gorsze od nas?  
\-  Nieciekawa to jednak służba w dziesiątym lub dwudziestym kwartale.  
\-  Przesąd!… przesąd!… - mówił Szuman. - Ani się pan spostrzeżesz, ani się domyślisz, szczególniej, jeżeli cię zapewnią, że jesteś dopiero drugim lub czwartym, i to tym prawdziwie kochanym, tym od dawna przeczuwanym…  
Żyd po jakimś czasię wyszedł, pozostawiając dwóch mężczyzn w ciszy. Wokulski wydawał się myśleć nad czymś intensywnie, Ochocki przypatrywał mu się z niepokojem. W końcu Stanisław oznajmił, że udaje się na spoczynek. Julian, oczywiście, pozwolił mu na to.  
Następnego dnia młodszy mężczyzna musiał wyjść na miasto. Kiedy wrócił, w mieszkaniu było niemal ciemno. Przedostał się do salonu. Tam siędział Wokulski, trzymając jakąś kartkę papieru w ręku. Wyglądał, jakby płakał od jakiegoś czasu. Ochocki nie odważył się wykonać żadnego gestu, ale Stanisław wręczył mu ten zapisany jakimś delikatnym pismem kawałek. Julian opadł na fotel i zagłębił się w lekturze.  
Był to list Łęckiej do Kazimiery Wąsowskiej, w którym Bela wyrażała swoją nudę, smutek i nieszczęście, też z powodu, o zgrozo, koniecznych oszczędności.  
\- Wąsowska powiedziała mi - odezwał się Wokulski, gdy młodszy mężczyzna odłożył kartkę. - Że ona za mną tęskni. Że jest mi gotowa przebaczyć.  
Ochocki miał ochotę zaprotestować, ale pozwolił mówić Stanisławowi, którym nagle znowu wstrząsnął szloch. Jednak tym razem młody wynalazca nie miał odwagi nawet dotknąć jego ramienia.  
\- Nie potrafię. - kontynuował Wokulski. -  Nie potrafię o niej zapomnieć. Tak pogardzam i… jeszcze ją kocham!  
Julianowi coś odebrało jakby zdolność artykulacji, wiec postanowił zachować milczenie.  
\- Jestem... zmęczony. Pomogłeś mi bardzo i jestem ci za to nieskończenie wdzięczny, ale nie może to tak trwać. To nieuczciwe wobec ciebie. Nie potrafię... dbać już o kogokolwiek. Uczucia i przywiązanie wypalają się czasem. Nawet uczucie przyjaźni. Poradzę sobie. Może gdzieś wyjadę. Może... może ty...  
\- Miałbym wyjechać? Oczywiście. Już bardzo długo przebywam w bądź co bądź twoim domu. - Julian usłyszał siębie, wypowiadającego te słowa, ale nic nie rozumiał.  
\- Skoro... skoro sobie życzysz. Tak będzie najlepiej. Tylko zostań, oczywiście, na noc.  
Rano Ochocki wyszedł o świcie, na poranny pociąg do Zasławka. Wiedział i bardzo starał się czuć, ze dobrze robi. Relacja jego i Wokulskiego nigdy nie była zdrowa. Opierała się na nieszczęściu Stanisława i jego własnych mrzonkach. Pomógł opuszczonemu choremu, teraz już nie był najwyraźniej potrzebny. Był już czas, by pójść dalej.  
Poradzę sobie. Na pewno.  
***  
"Bywają wielkie zbrodnie na świecie, ale chyba największą jest zabić miłość."  
Bolesław Prus, “Lalka”  
Zasławek: testament, spacery, obiady, obserwatorium, las. Z każdym krokiem ciężar w piersi malał. Na szczęście Izabela znikała często w towarzystwie kolejnego idioty gdzieś w ruinach zasławskiego zamku.  
Praca. Praca była dobra.  
Dobra była też myśl, która mu przychodziła do głowy, gdy zdobywał się na odwagę, by spojrzeć na kuzynkę: wiedział, że był lepszy dla tamtego człowieka od niej. Może nie uczynił go szczęśliwszym, ale bycie lepszym od niej było satysfakcjonujące.  
Szczęście czy nieszczęście tamtego człowieka należały do przeszłości.  
Teraźniejszość może nieco wyblakła, ale wszystko było w porządku.  
Znał swoją wartość.  
(Wiedział też, że po tym, jak wyjechał, tamten człowiek też zrobił to od razu. Interesy, Moskwa, nieistotne już przecież rzeczy, prawda, dalej gdzie oczy poniosą, szkoda Rzeckiego...)  
Izabela w końcu doprowadziła do śmierci swojego ojca swoimi miłościami. Odrzuciła kolejnego zalotnika. Julian miał nadzieję, że cokolwiek teraz sobie uświadomi, ale nie zamierzał się w to mieszać.  
W połowie września okazało się, że kwestia obrony testamentu Zasławskiej wymaga wyjazdu do Petersburga. Poczuł coś na kształt radości z okazji opuszczenia kraju. Krajobraz Rosji był spokojniejszy.  
Droga wiodła przez Warszawę. Odwiedził Rzeckiego, by sprawdzić, jak się miewa. To było ważne, mimo tego, że musiał w rozmowie wrócić do sprawy tamtego człowieka, który wyjechał. Podróżował podobno po świecie. Julian przekonywał, że da on sobie radę, chciałby być pewny, że próbuje to udowodnić tylko staremu subiektowi.  
W Petersburgu spotkał paru znajomych z lat studenckich, którzy mieli o nim zadziwiająco silne i dobre wspomnienia. Był zapraszany na obiady. Podejrzewał, że trochę w roli osobliwości, dziwaka - naukowca, ale nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. To było dobre i normalne, być znowu miedzy ludźmi. Zaczynał nawet zwracać uwagę na to, co do niego mówili.  
Praca, wyprawy w śnieżny krajobraz, zwiedzanie miasta, wyprawy do sądu.  
I nagle otrzymał list. Od Rzeckiego. Wokulski, nie dało się już unikać tego imienia, nie, nie wrócił. Został ujawniony jego testament. Zapisał Ochockiemu sto czterdzieści rubli.  
Julian natychmiast odpisał, prosząc Rzeckiego o pożyczkę, zawiadamiając go, że za miesiąc opuszcza Polskę i potrzebuje pieniędzy.  
Geist. Pojedzie do Geista, pracować tak, jak Stanisław nigdy nie będzie, bo poddał się złudnym uczuciom. Uszanuje wolę człowieka, który potrafił obrachować treść swego testamentu, który potrafił racjonalnie myśleć. Gdyż bez wątpienia miał na myśli to, co można zrobić dla nauki, mając kapitał.  
Praca była stałą w jego życiu, i taka też musiała pozostać.  
Ostatni miesiąc w Petersburgu upłynął mu na starciach ze Starskim i jemu podobnymi w sądach. Cieszył się, że wreszcie wyjeżdża. Nie oczekiwał żadnych zakłóceń w podróży, zresztą, nie dbał o to.  
O, jak bardzo mylne były i jego oczekiwania, i uczucia.  
***  
\- Awaria? Niemożliwe, w naszych czasach? Ja muszę pilnie do Warszawy, złożę skargę...  
\- Droga pani, nie wątpię, że to trudne dla pani doświadczenie, ale nie jestem osobą uprawnioną do przyjmowania takich skarg. Tylko powtarzam to, co słyszałem. Poza tym również mam parę ważnych spraw, wiec mogłaby pani zejść mi z drogi?  
Nie powinienem był się tak wyrazić, ale cel został osiągnięty - myślał Ochocki, odprowadzany wzrokiem obrażonej kobiety, dalej przeciskając się przez tłum. Był znużony długą podróżą ze stolicy Rosji, ale musiał znaleźć jakiś transport do Warszawy, i to przed innymi.  
Wspiął się na wzgórek przy torach. Z wierzchołka było widać drogę. W stronę młodego naukowca zbliżała się powoli bryczka, czy raczej zwykły wóz. Julian powziął szybką decyzję. Zbiegł na dół, na drogę, zastępując pojazdowi drogę. Na szczęście woźnica, krępy chłop owinięty szczelnie płaszczem z kapturem, zatrzymał się.  
\- Dokąd pan jedzie?  
\- Do Zasławka.  
\- O. To proszę wybaczyć, ja chyba...  
\- Pociąg znowu nie wytrzymał? Radzę panu: niech pan jedzie ze mną, zamiast gnieść się w jakiejś bryczce do Warszawy. Tu będzie pan miał do towarzystwa tylko mnie i warzywa.  
Ochocki zamyślił się. Jechanie do Zasławka oznaczało nadkładanie drogi o przeszło pół dnia, ale faktycznie nie miał ochoty na walkę o miejsce i tłoczenie się z innymi. Mógłby dość szybko i wygodnie dostać się do Warszawy pociągiem, jeśli by się zgodził. W gruncie rzeczy nie było wielkiego pośpiechu, pieniądze czekały gotowe i nie musiał ich jeszcze podejmować.  
\- Zgoda. Ile płacę?  
\- Pięć rubli. Zabawi mnie pan poza tym rozmową.  
Naukowiec spędził te parę godzin, próbując się skupić na rozmowie (chłop dowiedział się, że jego pasażer był w Petersburgu i był tym dość rozemocjonowany), ale jego myśli odlatywały gdzieś w przestrzeń. Czy raczej w stronę miejsca, do którego jechali. Zasławek niósł za sobą różne wspomnienia, których nie chciałby sobie przypominać.  
To tylko miejsce. Będziesz tam tylko przez chwilę, o ile pociąg przyjedzie szybko.  
Po paru godzinach zapadł w półdrzemkowy stan. Musiał w końcu zasnąć, gdyż zaskoczyło go nagłe szarpnięcie i zatrzymanie wozu. Była już noc, gwiazdy świeciły jasno. Stali przed torami. Chwycił torbę i zeskoczył z wozu. Podziękował woźnicy, który skinął głową i potrząsnął lejcami. Po chwili turkot kół ucichł.  
Ochocki skierował się w stronę torów. Była tam pewnie zupełnie zwykła stacja kolejowa, ale Julian widział tylko jedno. Skuloną figurę siędzącą na ławce, która podniosła głowę, słysząc, że ktoś nadchodzi. Była to głowa Stanisława Wokulskiego.  
Pokryta szramami i opuchła, ale należąca do niego.  
Ochocki poczuł, że się chwieje i odsunął się od krawędzi torów, przy której nagle się znalazł. Drugi mężczyzna był już na nogach, oferując mu rękę. Julian przyjął ją.  
Stali tak przez chwilę w ciszy. Przerwał ją młodszy mężczyzna.  
\- Co... co tu robisz?  
\- Mógłbym cię o to samo zapytać.  
\- Podobno podróżujesz po świecie.  
\- Nastąpiła zmiana planów.  
\- Postanowiłeś pokiereszować sobie twarz? - Ochocki był zły na siębie, na to, że był zły na tamtego.  
Po kolejnej chwili niezręcznej ciszy Wokulski westchnął i zaczął:  
\- Rzecki źle się czuje. Muszę do niego jechać.  
\- Ale co robisz w Zasławiu?  
\- A ty?  
\- Nieistotne, awaria pociągu, wracam z Petersburga.  
\- Zostawiłem ci pieniądze.  
\- Wiem. Jechałem po nie właśnie.  
\- Geist?  
\- Możliwe. A teraz... co się z tobą działo?  
Stanisław pokręcił głową, z niechętnym wyrazem twarzy. Ochocki rozważał pokiereszowanie mu jej jeszcze bardziej, gdy usłyszał:  
\- Owszem, podróżowałem trochę, byłem w Moskwie, skończyłem i tam moje interesy, byłem w Szwajcarii i Anglii. Postanowiłem w końcu wrócić do kraju. Stało się tak, że znalazłem się w Zasławiu - rozedrgany haust powietrza - i kupiłem dynamit. Wiesz, co się stało w tym zamku. Chciałem zakończyć żywot tej ruiny. - kolejna pauza. - I swój, przez chwilę.  
Julian poczuł się, jakby ktoś dał mu pięścią w brzuch. Wokulski ciągnął dalej.  
\- Zmieniłem zdanie w momencie, gdy było już za późno, by powstrzymać wybuch, ale udało mi się oddalić na tyle, by przeżyć, jak widać. Znalazła mnie żona pewnego człowieka, któremu kiedyś pomogłem, widziała mnie, jak wspinałem się ku zamkowi. Zaopiekowała się mną, na tyle, że mogę teraz chodzić. Jechać do Ignacego.  
Zapadła cisza. Ochocki nie był w stanie się odezwać, mimo że Stanisław patrzył na niego niepewnie, czekając na reakcję. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Chciał krzyczeć, znowu wrzeszczeć “jak mogłeś”, “co ty wyprawiasz”. Ale jedno słowo sprawiało, że ciemność nocy wydawała się zagęstniać i ogarniać wszystko. Samobójstwo.  
\- Dlaczego.  
Nie uświadamiał sobie, że coś wyszeptał, nawet nie pytanie, zanim Wokulski mu nie odpowiadał.  
\- Dlaczego chciałem targnąć się na swoje życie? Czemu tego w końcu nie zrobiłem?  
Julian po prostu kiwnął głową. Wokulski wydał z siębie urywany oddech.  
\- Pewnie uznasz to za niegodne dojrzałego mężczyzny, ale po tym... po tym, co się stało w tym pociągu... sam widziałeś.  
Ochocki kiwnął jeszcze raz.  
\- Potem... wyjechałem. Byłem w wielu miejscach, w krajach, wiele interesujących miejsc, ludzi. Ale codziennie, każdej nocy śniło mi się to samo. - dłuższa pauza, głęboki oddech - Ten pociąg, ona, on. Ich śmiech. Potem ten zamek. Znam już to miejsce na pamięć. I po jakimś czasie nie chciałem już, żeby istniał. Rzeczywiście i w mojej głowie.  
Przerwał. Było widać, że nie był nawykły do takich... zwierzeń. Ochocki zresztą też nie. Przed tamtą zimową nocą rozmawiali o nauce. Po niej nie rozmawiali prawie w ogóle.  
Wokulski ciągnął dale, teraz z większą pewnością:  
\- Kiedy proch się zapalił, pomyślałem o... niej. I o Geiście. I zacząłem się śmiać. Stałem tam, w obliczu śmierci, i się śmiałem. A potem zacząłem biec.  
Znowu zapanowała cisza. Ochocki czuł, że musi coś zrobić, coś powiedzieć, ale nic nie wydawało się być na miejscu. Geist.  
\- Czyli zamierzasz teraz zająć się metalem lżejszym od powietrza?  
Wokulski wykonał gest, trochę potwierdzenie, trochę wzruszenie ramionami. Ochocki odchrząknął i przez nagle ściśnięte gardło powiedział:  
\- W takim razie... powodzenia.  
Grymas zdziwienia przemknął po twarzy Stanisława. Julian odwrócił się i wpatrzył w niebo. Chciało mu się śmiać. Czuł żal, że Wokulski nie wymienił jego nazwiska w swej relacji.  
\- Czemu chciałeś to wszystko wiedzieć?  
To było naprawdę zadziwiające, jak szybko ten człowiek potrafił doprowadzić go wściekłości. Już po paru sekundach Ochocki trzymał go za poły płaszcza i krzyczał:  
\- Nic nie widzisz, prawda? Izabela, och, mój wielki ból, kobieta mnie nie chce? Może zaczniesz się przejmować tym, co robisz tym, którzy cię kochają?  
Przez chwilę stał, trzymając Stanisława, którego oczy nagle się rozszerzyły. Nagle uświadomił sobie, co właśnie powiedział i go puścił. Zrobił parę kroków w tył, zbyt zszokowany, aby biec, ale poczuł rękę Wokulskiego na swoim rękawie. Spróbował ją strząsnąć, gdy mu się nie udało, krzyknął:  
\- Nie możesz przynajmniej pozwolić mi odejść?  
Zatoczył się do tyłu, bo ręka rzeczywiście zniknęła. Udało mu się utrzymać na nogach, odwrócić i niemal pobiec. Gdzieś, przed siębie.  
\- Przepraszam.  
Głos Wokulskiego drżał, ale był głośny. Julian zatrzymał się, ale nie odwrócił. Niebo było czarne, przepastne i obojętne, stałe. Wpatrzył się w gwiazdy i słuchał.  
\- Nie wiedziałem.  
Ochockiemu nie udało się stłumić histerycznego chichotu, który urwał się, gdy do młodego naukowca doszedł nowy, niespodziewany dźwięk. Odwrócił się i przez chwilę myślał, że zwariował. Wokulski klęczał na ziemi, gdzieś miedzy torami a ławką, do której chciał chyba dotrzeć i płakał, urywanym, rozpaczliwym szlochem. Julian powoli zbliżył się do kupca i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Stanisław spojrzał na niego i wychrypiał:  
\- To prawda, kocham ją. Potrzebowałem tej miłości. Istniała tylko w mojej głowie, jak się okazało. - krzywy uśmiech. - Tamta noc... uratowałeś mi życie i próbowałeś powiedzieć mi prawdę, a ja, i potem... Powinienem był wiedzieć. Widziałem. Kiedy mnie po tamtej nocy obserwowałeś na jej balach i przyjęciach, jak sam przyszedłeś do mnie po tamtym, z Molinarim. To, co robiłem, tamto, po tym, jak przyjęła moje oświadczyny... Bardzo chciałem wierzyć, że ja i Izabela to coś prawdziwego i, nie wiem, chyba nieskalanego. Chciałem być jakimś świętym. Także dla niej.  
Przerwał i Julian myślał, że to już koniec, ale po chwili doszedł do niego cichy, łamiący się głos:  
\- Kocham ją. Ale tak bardzo, bardzo jej nienawidzę.  
Ochocki wzdrygnął się na kolejną wzmiankę o niej, ale pozwolił, by głowa trzęsącego się od płaczu mężczyzny spoczęła na jego nogach. Położył towarzyszowi rękę na ramieniu. Zapewne to wszystko nie było zdrowe ani rozsądne, ale wierzył, że nadejdzie taki dzień, kiedy z ust Wokulskiego usłyszy to jedno niegodne jej słowo w formie przeszłej. I, jakkolwiek to by o nim nie świadczyło, Ochocki będzie wtedy szczęśliwy.  
***  
"...a jeżeli kiedyś zapyta mnie Pan Bóg, po com żył na świecie...po to - odpowiem - ażeby trafić na jeden taki dzień."  
Bolesław Prus, “Lalka”

\- Ignacy? Czy on...?  
Powoli podniósł nadspodziewanie ciężkie powieki. Portrety Napoleona, zasłony, jakiś stolik, tak, to jego salonik, tylko czemu leży, czemu coś wydaje się przygniatać mu piersi, czemu stoi tu tylu ludzi, i Staś...  
Próbował wypowiedzieć jego imię, ale z ust wydobył mu się tylko ni to jęk, ni to charkot.  
\- Wyjdźcie! No już, Maruszewicz, nie załatwisz tu już żadnych interesów! Nie, zostań...  
Rzecki zamrugał parę razy i skupił wzrok na człowieku, który stał obok Wokulskiego. Był to Ochocki, ten naukowiec, któremu Staś zazdrościł czasu spędzanego z tamtą kobietą, a który potem opiekował się nim w chorobie. Udało mu się podnieść końcówki ust w nikłym uśmiechu. Serce go bardzo bolało i czuł, że zaraz znowu straci z oczu Stacha, który niemal ukląkł przy jego łóżku, chwytając za rękę starego subiekta. Wydawało się, że ten wyrośnięty już przecież chłopak, mężczyzna zaraz się rozpłacze. Zamiast tego wyszeptał:  
\- Mogłem... mogłem być wcześniej, mogłem w ogóle nie wyjeżdżać...  
Rzecki uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i pogładził po głowie tego narwańca. Pokiereszował sobie twarz, ale żył, i to się liczyło. Zobaczył jak przez mgłę, jak do Stacha podchodzi Ochocki i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu, a Wokulski za nią chwyta. Przez chwilę pomyślał o Stawskiej, ale szturchnął tylko Stacha delikatnie i wskazał drżącą dłonią na drugiego młodzieńca. Po twarzy Wokulskiego przemknął wyraz zdumienia, ale odsunął się. Julian, pojąwszy, o co chodzi, przybliżył się i pochylił nad starszym mężczyzną. Ten, zdobywając się na wysiłek, wyszeptał:  
\- Jedziecie do Paryża, do tego Geista?  
Ochocki przytaknął.  
\- Jest tu, na miejscu, sporo rzeczy do zrobienia, ale... - kaszel przerwał mu w połowie zdania, wiec postanowił przejść do rzeczy. - Bądź wyrozumiały dla Stacha. Jest dobrym człowiekiem i dużo przeżył. Ale też nie pozwól mu na nierozsądek. Obiecaj mi to.  
Młody naukowiec stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, z zaskoczeniem malującym się na jego twarzy, po czym skinął poważnie głową i odsunął się od łóżka.  
Ciemność czająca się w kącikach jego oczu zaczęła zalewać pole widzenia Rzeckiego, obraz Ochockiego podtrzymującego Stacha. Poddał się tej fali czerni z uśmiechem na ustach.  
FIN  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Jakby ktoś chciał napisać epilog, w którym Ochocki jest okrutny i Wokulski to znosi, np. ignorując groźby śmiertelne przy podawaniu mu lekarstw, to ma moje błogosławieństwo.


End file.
